Wild West Rangers Pt 1
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Kimberly is sent to Angel Grove's past.
1. Time Capture

WILD WEST RANGERS PT 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. This is slightly tweaked, but pretty much the same. I only own the subplots. I had to start this out a little different in order to tie in with my stories. Remember, Jason's still grounded since Zordon told him at the end of "Return Of The Green Ranger" that the punishment was for two weeks and will probably remain so until I finish my version of "The Ninja Quest".

Bulk and Skull nervously stood in front of the foreboding building. Instead of the usual punk attire the two usually wore, they had opted for plain white shirts and dark blue jeans.

"You sure about this, Bulkie?"

"I am, Skull. It's time we gave something back." The two looked at each other and walked in.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the desk sergeant questioned.

"Two applications for the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol please," Bulk said. The man at the desk looked at them in disbelief. _They've got to be kidding. They're a couple of punks_, he thought. Then, _Well, maybe they're trying to change_. With that, he handed two forms to them and went back to work as they sat down in chairs and began filling them out. The man at the desk went back to his work, glancing up occasionally to watch as the two hunched over the forms. Meanwhile, in the Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar, Kimberly and Aisha were sitting at a table. Aisha was wearing a purple shirt with a brownish-red skirt and Kimberly was wearing a pink flower-print blouse with blue denim shorts.

"So, what's gotten you so down, anyway?" Kimberly wondered.

"Bulk is still avoiding me and I don't get why," Aisha replied.

"I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding. You just have to find him and talk to him," Kimberly told her. _I can't believe we're having this type of conversation about Bulk_, she thought to herself.

"Easier said then done. I just wish I knew what I did wrong," Aisha responded. Kimberly put a sympathetic hand on her wrist. On the other side of the room, Tommy was holding a cactus plant. He approached a counter table, where Billy, Rocky, and Adam were sitting while Richie cleaned behind the counter. Billy was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue striped shirt over it and pale blue jeans, Tommy was wearing a green and white shirt and dark blue almost blackish jeans, Adam was wearing a silver shirt with blue jeans, and Rocky wore a dark gold shirt with blue jeans, while Richie wore a brown shirt with black jeans.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Hi, Tommy," Rocky, Billy, and Adam acknowledged.

"Hey, Tommy," Richie said at the same time. Then, "What is that?"

"It's a cactus plant. My dad brought it back from Arizona," Tommy replied.

"It's not just any cactus," Billy stated. "It's a cactil persiphernocerin," he continued as he reached out to touch it. "Ow." He sucked the part of the finger that had been pricked.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be really rare," Tommy told them.

"It is. Extremely," Billy confirmed as Jason and the rest of their friends except for Kimberly and Aisha came up.

"Hey, Bro. Picking up a new hobby?" Jason teased. He was wearing a red t-shirt with pale blue jeans. Another member of their group, Zack, wore a black and purple striped shirt with black jeans, while Trini wore a pale yellow blouse and white jeans.

"Ha, ha. No, it's for Kim. She's been looking for something really special to finish her garden," Tommy replied.

"Well, your gift will certainly achieve its desired effect," Billy predicted. Tommy laughed and headed for her table, the others, except for Richie, at his heels. Aisha and Kimberly were in the middle of a conversation when Tommy came up.

"Kim, close your eyes. I have a surprise," Tommy told her.

"Really?" Kimberly asked. "I love surprises." She did as she was told.

"Okay, open 'em," Tommy told her. She did so, but there was nothing there. _What?_ She wondered. Tommy chuckled. "Just kidding. Here." She gasped as he presented her with the cactus.

"Wow. Where'd you get this?" she wondered.

"Arizona. Do you like it?" he responded.

"Yes. It's incredible," she told him. "I know exactly where I'm going to put it. Thank you." She stood up, cupped his cheek and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you so much. That was really sweet." Just then, a bolt of electricity appeared.

"Watch it!" Jason warned, causing the others to jump back. They watched in horror as the plant disappeared.

"What-what could they want with it?" she wondered in confusion.

"Nothing good, that's for sure," Aisha answered.

"Hey, what's that stuff on the table?" Rocky questioned.

"It looks like that slime Zack found at the Sentinel Statue," Trini commented. Billy scooped some of the slime into a napkin.

"Let's get to the Command Center," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. The Rangers went to the hallways, and teleported. Well, most of them did. Kimberly looked around in confusion. _What's going on?_ she wondered. Had her communicator malfunctioned somehow? She touched the 'talk' button.

"Tommy? Jason? Anybody?" Unbeknownst to her, a hole of light had appeared. She gave out an exclamation of surprise as she felt herself being pulled backwards. While this was going on, the rest of the Rangers had landed in the Command Center.

"Guys, where's Kimberly?" Trini queried.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Her teleportation signal accidentally got swept into a time hole!" Alpha told them.

"A what?" the others asked.

"A tear in the fabric of time," Billy explained. "If someone falls through it, they could end up in the past or the future."

"Okay, now we have two missions: find Kimberly, and figure out what that green slime is," Tommy stated.

"Slime?" Alpha repeated.

"Oh, right!" Billy recalled. He removed the napkin from his pocket. "Zedd and Rita took Kimberly's cactil persiphernocerin and left this slime behind," he told Alpha.

"I'll begin an analysis right away," Alpha said, and went to do so while also bringing up the viewing globe and activating a check on the time hole.

"For some reason that we have not been able to determine, the time hole has been located at the lockers in your youth center," Zordon told them. On the moon, Zedd and Rita grinned terribly.

"Soon the Rangers will learn that that time hole is our greatest way of conquering the Earth," Zedd stated.

"Yes, my wicked husband," Rita agreed. _Ew. I can't believe I have to keep this up. But I have to until I hear from Finster if what I have planned for Zedd will work_, she thought to herself.

"Behold the blossom of my creativity," Zedd bragged, using his staff to turn Kimberly's plant into a monster. "I'll send Needle Nose back in time to destroy Angel Grove and instead of wishing that the Rangers were never born, We'll make sure that they never were." Rita and Zedd cackled in delight.


	2. A Different Angel Grove

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

In the Command Center, the other Rangers watched in concern.

"What's happening to the time hole?" Tommy asked anxiously.

"It's disappearing," Adam responded in the same tone. There was a printing sound and the others gathered around Alpha.

"Don't be alarmed, Rangers. Our analysis shows that the time hole is invisible when not in use," the robot assured.

"So we haven't lost her?" Jason asked.

"Not at all. Though I'm still not quite sure as to how to get her back to the present," Alpha replied. _Oh, hang on, Kimberly! I'll find a way to bring you back!_ he thought. "Dudette in trouble-worry, worry, worry." Trini put a comforting hand on Alpha's shoulder.

"But we still don't know where in time she landed," Tommy worried.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I'll try to locate her, but time holes appear randomly and are often unpredictable!" Alpha responded.

"Just do your best, Alpha," Jason told him. While this was going on, Kimberly had landed in her destination rather ungracefully. With confused gasps, she looked around. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ she wondered. She stood up and looked around uncertainly. _Why does the weird stuff always happen to me?_ she silently asked. And why did it have to only happen to **her**? How come one of the others couldn't have been transported here as well? Wherever **here** was. _There sure are a lot of bushes_, she noted. She touched the 'talk' button on her communicator.

"Zordon?" she asked. _Please be there_, she thought. However, she received no answer. "Tommy?" she tried again. Again, she was met with silence. However, what she didn't know was that it had come through to the Command Center.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! What is that?" Alpha 5 wondered.

"Bring up the viewing globe," Zordon instructed. Alpha did as he was told and was surprised to see a young woman with long brown hair and a strange outfit.

"Who is that?" Alpha wondered. _What strange clothes she's wearing_, he thought to himself. "Anybody?" they heard her ask in a weak and slightly frightened voice.

"Alpha, see if you can patch us through to her," Zordon instructed.

"Right," Alpha stated and then started pressing buttons on the console. Hearing static on her communicator, Kimberly began pressing it frantically.

"Alpha? Zordon?" she asked, hoping creeping into her voice.

"This is Zordon of Eltar. Please identify yourself and explain how you know of my existence," Zordon requested.

"Wha-Zordon, you know me! I'm Kimberly! You hand-picked me to battle Rita when she escaped from her dumpster almost two years ago. Now we're fighting her and husband Zedd," Kimberly stated. _What happened? Did I get sent to an alternate dimension or something?_ she wondered. The wizard let out a puzzled noise. That didn't sound right. The sensors had detected no sign of Rita Repulsa or Zedd in the vicinity for thousands of years. Then, something occurred to him.

"My dear, what year do you think this is?" Zordon asked gently.

"1995," Kimberly answered.

"My dear, the year is 1880," Zordon corrected.

"WHAT!" Kimberly asked.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Please don't panic! We'll find a way to get you back home!" Alpha exclaimed. _Weird. I don't even know this girl, but I can't bear the thought of her being distressed_, he thought to himself.

"I'm not anymore. If anyone can do it, it's you guys," Kimberly stated. _Wow. She's got a lot of faith in us. We must be really good friends in her time_, Alpha thought again.

"For the time being, I would advise you to seek a place of refuge and act as normally as you possibly can," Zordon instructed.

"Understood. Kimberly out," Kimberly said, and then cut off the transmission. She stepped forward and-stopped to stare in confusion. Before her were two men on horses, the skinny one riding a brown Palomino, and the bulkier one riding a brown Bay. _Bulk and Skull riding horses?_ came her first thought. Then, _No, this is 1880. That must be their great-great-great grandfathers_. She watched as they as they continued on their way and then realized that she should probably get out of sight. She ran and then hid behind a bush.

"Well, it is 12:35 on our clock. And that's our new carriage," she heard Skull's ancestor say between coughs. _Highway robbers? Yikes, what a legacy_, she thought to herself and made a mental note never to bring it up to them.

"Come on, Doc Skullovich. We got a robbery to get to," Bulk's ancestor said, holding up a gun. Kimberly stiffened. _Oh, that's not good_, she thought. Would she have to blow her cover in order to save whoever they planned to rob?

"Over yonder is a pot of gold."

"I think your one eye needs glasses, One Eye. That ain't no pot of gold, **that** is a stagecoach." His cough persisted.

"I don't care what it is. Let's rob it." Kimberly followed close behind and hid behind a rock. The stagecoach continued down its path, the drivers blissfully unaware of the fate that was awaiting them.

"Hold it!" One Eyed Bulk barked as he and Doc Skullovich pointed their guns at them. The stagecoach stopped and Kimberly could barely contain her gasp. The drivers were Rocky and Adam's ancestors. "Reach for the sky!" As they did what they were commanded, the Power within her begged to be released. Even though it was Rocky and Adam's ancestors and not actually them, she could feel her Dino spirit screaming to protect them at all costs. The two did as they were told. "Nobody try nothing funny, and nobody gets hurt," One Eye continued. Suddenly, pounding hooves were heard and Kimberly was compelled to turn towards the sound. To her surprise, a figure in a green and white suit with a white hat with green trim on a white horse was charging for them. _Tommy's ancestor_, she thought to herself. _Good looks definitely run in the family_, she continued.

"Somebody here needin' help?" the newcomer drawled. With a loud whinny, the horse stood on his hind legs.

"The Green and White Stranger," One Eye gasped. Kimberly fought to keep the laugh bubbling up inside of her from escaping. Well, **that** certainly fit. "Get 'im!" She bit back a gasp as they pulled the triggers. Then, flags with the word 'BANG' popped out. Kimberly quickly clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Maybe you boys oughtta look for another line of work," the Green and White Stranger suggested as Rocky and Adam's ancestors lowered their arms.

"You brought the wrong ones, you dimwit!" One Eyed Bulk shouted. Rocky and Adam's ancestors laughed.

"Sorry," Doc Skullovich apologized and then coughed. They began riding off.

"Skullovich, never have I been so embarrassed in all my life and it's your fault."

"I said I was sorry." The trio watched in amusement as they rode off.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough." One Eyed Bulk's horse nearly ran into Skullovich's horse. "Will you **please** learn to ride?" The Green and White Stranger shook his head. _Those two never learn_, he thought to himself. Then, he noticed a young woman hiding behind a boulder.

"It's all right, Miss. You can come on out now," he assured, riding over to her. _What do I do? What do I do? He's going to wonder why I'm not freaked out_, she thought. Then, an idea came to her.

"Oh! Oh, this heat," Kimberly murmured, and fainted into a heap.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

The way the little twist of Kimberly being able to reach the Command Center of the Old West came about was the fact that she was able to teleport in-regardless of the intruder alarm blaring; she was still able to do it. this chap was mostly done in Kimberly's perspective, hence the over usage of "So and so's ancestor".


	3. Different But Familiar Faces

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots. I'm not going to be using any dividing columns to differentiate between timelines, so I apologize in advance for any confusion.

In the present day's Command Center, Billy and Alpha were still working at the consoles.

"Billy, Alpha, any luck finding Kim?" Tommy asked.

"We've been having trouble moving the signal through the time barrier," Billy responded. Then, "Wait a minute. Let me try something." He programmed in some more codes. "There. Something should come up in the viewing globe now." They all turned to watch as the globe crackled to life.

"Come on, Kim," Aisha and Trini chorused worriedly. When the picture finally came, they saw her looking as if she was asleep.

"There she is!" Tommy cried in relief. _But what's wrong with her? __Why is she lying so still?_ He wondered. The picture crackled and then faded.

"What happened?" Rocky wondered.

"I'm not sure. I may have to check the Power Transformer. We may need to increase the voltage surge to carry an on-going signal," Billy replied. Back in Old Angel Grove, Kimberly felt somebody patting her cheek.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Are you all right? Can I get you somethin'?" a voice asked in concern. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Adam's ancestor looking at her worriedly. He was wearing a silver shirt covered by a silver vest with black pants. A black hat completed the outfit.

"Who are you?" she queried as she slowly sat up.

"My name's Abraham," he answered. "This here's William, Miss Alicia-"

"Howdy."

"And Rocko." Rocko tipped his hat in greeting. Rocko was wearing a gold shirt held up by black suspenders pants and had a black hat and a black bandana around his neck. Miss Alicia was wearing a purple dress that had ruffles at the neck and a matching hat. William wore a dark blue shirt with faded blue overalls and a brown hat.

"Where am I?" Kimberly asked.

"Angel Grove's finest-Ernest's Juice Saloon," a voice announced. She turned around to see the familiar figure of the man who had watched her grow up. He was wearing shirt and black pants. To her surprise, he wore a black bowtie and had a mustache. _Whoa. Weird. I can't even imagine Ernie having a mustache_, she thought to herself.

"Yeah, we serve the best fruit juices in the West," an African-American boy added as he came up. He wore a black shirt with black slacks.

"Zachariah here is one of my best servers," Ernest bragged.

"And who's the other one?" Kimberly wondered.

"That would be me," a Vietnamese girl answered, walking up. "Hi, I'm Trinity," she introduced herself. She was wearing a dress exactly like Miss Alicia's except that it was yellow.

"And who might you be?" William questioned.

"Calamity Kimberly," Kimberly answered.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Miss Kimmie," William told her. Ernest, Zachariah, and Trinity went back to work.

"Rocko and I hauled you in after the Green and White Stranger saved us," Abraham explained.

"Thank you. I suppose I was in the heat a bit too long," Kimberly told them. "Does anyone know where the Green and White Stranger is?"

"Nope," Abraham replied. "He just kind of appears whenever we need help." Throughout the exchange, Miss Alicia couldn't help but stare at Kimberly's clothes.

"Where did you get them there clothes?" she finally asked.

"That's kind of hard to explain," the other girl answered. _This is 1880. She won't know what a mall is_, she thought to herself. Then, "Um, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I could really use some air." At once, the group stood up and scooted their chairs back, allowing Kimberly to stand up and walk out of the saloon.

"Ya'll think it was somethin' I said?" Miss Alicia wondered.

"Doubtful," Abraham replied. Kimberly walked out and looked around. People in old-fashioned-to her at least-Western clothing walked through the streets and laughed. _Whoa. It's kind of surreal_, she thought to herself. It **was** kind of exciting. But why had she been brought here? Noticing that the townspeople were starting to stare at her, she headed back into the saloon. What none of the Rangers knew, was that Zedd and Rita were plotting their next move.

"We must begin before the time hole is closed," Zedd said.

"I agree, Sire. This is your most brilliant plan," Goldar gushed, resisting the urge to say how he really felt. Beside him, Scorpina tried not to gag. She was **so** sick of having to suck up to Zedd, but unfortunately, Finster was still checking up on something that Rita had wanted done.

"Yes," Rita agreed and broke out into laughter. Zedd sat back on his throne. _I wish I could amuse myself like that_, he thought. Then, with a zap from his staff, he sent Needle Nose down to Earth. _Now why didn't he just do that in the first place?_ Scorpina wondered. All of a sudden, something occurred to Goldar.

"But Master, don't forget about the Pink Ranger. She can use her knowledge to prepare the people of the past."

"You will go back in time and destroy her. Without her, there will be no hope for them." Goldar gave a quick half-bow. In the Command Center, Billy and Alpha were once again working at the consoles.

"You making any progress Billy?" Jason queried.

"With the slime, yes. We should know about Kimberly in a few moments," Billy answered.

"What was the slime anyway?" Aisha queried.

"Apparently when Zedd stole Kimberly's cactus, it created the slime, but there's no reason for it and it's not dangerous," Billy answered.

"So basically, it just made a mess," Rocky said.

"Affirmative," Billy responded.

"What about Kimberly?" Trini pressed. The computer beeped.

"We found her," Billy answered. "She's in Angel Grove…but it's 1880." They all sighed in relief.

"Billy and Alpha, good work," Tommy told them.

"Thank you," they chorused.

"All right, let's go get her," Tommy determined. Then, the alarm blared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" the robot cried.

"Alpha, what is it?" Jason asked.

"Goldar and some of Zedd's Putties are heading for the time hole!" came the answer. They turned to the viewing globe to see the creatures heading down the street in the direction of Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar.

"A cactus monster!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Now we know what Zedd wanted with Kimberly's cactus," Billy stated.

"If the monster destroys Angel Grove in the past, it will alter Angel Grove's future as well as make you all disappear," Zordon warned.

"Then let's get to it," Tommy declared.

"Wait. What about Kim?" Aisha wondered.

"We can't just leave her there," Adam added.

"Kim's strong. She can hold her own until we can get to her," Jason stated.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy shouted. "Dragonzord!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Once they were morphed, they materialized in front of Goldar and the Putties who were in front of the youth center.

"GET THEM!" The Rangers and minions began fighting. Goldar grunted as the Green Ranger kicked him back. Then, he charged at him with his sword. The Green Ranger quickly pulled out his Dragon Dagger and blocked the attack, creating a shower of sparks. The Black and Silver Rangers flipped backwards until they were in the front of the entrance and fought off the creatures. With a roar, Needle Nose threw tiny green spores at them. The Rangers groaned.

"So weak," the Green Ranger said. They all dropped to their knees as Goldar laughed. _If we can't keep them from going to the past, the present is doomed,_ the Green Ranger thought as he fell to the ground.


	4. Past And Present Battles

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

The Rangers tried to rise to their feet, only to fall back down. _Gotta-get-up_, the Red Ranger thought to himself. After much struggling, the Rangers managed to rise. Then, they made their way towards each other and clasped hands. Each Ranger groaned as they felt the familiar feel of power enter them. When they were finally energized again, they resumed fighting. The Yellow Ranger kicked a Putty away, punched another of the clay creatures, and then flipped through the air, just barely dodging an assault from a third one. She landed by the Purple Ranger and they began fighting the creatures together. As the Putties kept coming, the Rangers teamed up to battle them. With a roar, Goldar leaped through the air, bearing his sword, and struck the Red Ranger on the chest as he landed in front of him. The Green Ranger steadied his friend who staggered back. Then, both Rangers kicked him away.

"This isn't working! We've got to split up," the Green Ranger stated. "Adam, Rocky, Trini, Jase, you stay here and fight Goldar and his goons. Billy, Zack, Aisha, you're with me."

"Right!"

"Morphin'!" With karate yells, the Green, Blue, Black, and Purple Rangers flipped through the air and headed for the time hole. A blast in front of them knocked them to the ground.

"Oh, no you don't," Scorpina sneered. She threw her boomerang at them, the energy blast knocking them to the ground. When it came back to her, she caught the weapon expertly. _Kim_, the Green Ranger thought as he groaned in pain. Back in 1880, Kimberly had just reached the porch of the Ernest's Juice Saloon when Zachariah, Trinity, Abraham, Miss Alicia, William, and Rocko came out to meet her.

"If I said somethin' that offended ya, I sure do apologize, Miss Kimmie," Miss Alicia told her.

"No, Miss Alicia, you didn't," Kimberly assured her. "But I think it might be a good idea if we go back inside," she continued. They all headed back in, unaware that One Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovich were following them.

"Look, it's that strange girl and those varmints with the payroll," One Eyed Bulk stated. _I think she's kind of cute_, Doc Skullovich thought to himself. But he wasn't about to admit that fact to One Eye.

"They're just sitting there like sitting-" Doc Skullovich stopped when the word escaped him and then imitated the animal he was thinking of.

"Ducks," One Eyed Bulk supplied.

"Yeah." He coughed. One Eyed Bulk laughed as they approached the group. Suddenly, a boy came running up.

"Clear the street! It's One Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovich!" he yelled. There were gasps and screams. Rocko grabbed Miss Alicia and ran for safety.

"Afternoon." At the voice, Kimberly and William turned around and William stepped forward so that he was in front of Kimberly, who smiled. _Just like Billy. Always looking out for me_, she thought fondly. Though extremely shy in his younger years, the boy never had any qualms about sticking up for her.

"All right, everybody come out. This is a stickup!"

"Don't shoot." Miss Alicia stood up and gave a nervous smile. As everyone came out of hiding, Rocko and Abraham joined William and Miss Alicia to stand by Kimberly.

"Hey, Stranger, put those hands up." Kimberly did as she was told, unsure if Doc Skullovich had managed to bring the right guns this time around. Back in the present, the Rangers kept fighting Goldar, Scorpina, Needle Nose, and the Putties, desperately trying to make it inside the youth center.

"Guys, I think we need some help here," the Green Ranger stated.

"On it, Bro," the Red Ranger responded. "Justin, Richie, you guys read?" Inside the youth center, the two boys looked around furtively before answering.

"What's up?" Richie asked.

"There's a time hole near the youth center lockers and we can't get to it. We need a little help taking care of the Putties," the Red Ranger told them.

"We're on the way," Justin promised. Then, the two headed off. Seeing this, Curtis, Angela, Zane, Hilary, Chris, Tina, Bulk, and Skull followed them.

"What's up?" Chris asked in a low tone.

"Jase and the others need a chance to get to the youth center lockers. Apparently there's a time hole there," Richie answered in the same voice.

"Let's do it," Chris said as he and Zane slapped five. They exited the establishment, spread out, and began attacking Putties. Seeing their chance, the Green, Blue, Black, and Purple Rangers made their way to the youth center. With a cry of rage, Goldar and Scorpina jumped into the air, put their weapons together, and let out a blast. Justin and his friends groaned as they fell to the ground from the impact. The Yellow and Red Rangers were at their sides almost immediately.

"You guys okay?" the Yellow Ranger questioned in concern as she and the Red Ranger helped them up.

"Yeah," they chorused.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you," the Red Ranger apologized.

"No, it's fine. Keep going," Tina insisted. Once again they began fighting as the Green, Blue, Black, and Purple Rangers continued on their way. Needle Nose threw its paralyzing spores again and hit everybody, causing them to fall to the ground. Scorpina and Goldar laughed and let out their own blasts from their weapons. In Old Angel Grove, Kimberly was silent as Doc Skullovich and One Eyed Bulk approached them.

"Lookie what we have here, One Eyed Bulk. A charm bracelet," Doc Skullovich commented, glancing at her communicator.

"**Don**'**t** touch that," Kimberly warned. Doc Skullovich chuckled and unclasped the communicator.

"All right, now if you do as we say ain't nobody gonna get hurt," One Eyed Bulk stated. Doc Skullovich let out a surprised and pained cry as the communicator emitted a pink energy that shocked him. _I've never seen it do __**that**__ before_, Kimberly thought to herself. "All we want is your money," One Eyed Bulk continued. Doc Skullovich coughed. "And a little juice." _Sounds more like he needs a cough drop_, Kimberly thought to herself. But she wasn't sure if those had been invented yet.

"Yeah," Doc Skullovich added. "Or **else**!"

"Or else what?" Kimberly retorted. The two stammered. As they were trying to come up with something Kimberly kicked the two guns out the men's hands. They screamed and started to run away.

"Now, you weren't tryin' to rob these fine people were ya?" a voice asked. Kimberly grinned as a man wearing a red hat, red shirt, and black slacks riding on a horse came into view. The two backed up again until they landed in a water trough. Everyone laughed.

"Now ya'll are goin' straight to the jailhouse," Abraham told them, as he and Rocko pulled them up and then headed for the jail. The man tied his horse to a post and then approached them.

"Looks like I missed all of the excitement," the man drawled.

"You sure did, Rex," William confirmed.

"Rex?" Kimberly repeated.

"Well, my real name's Jackson, but my friends call me "Rex"," the man replied. "And who might you be?"

"This here be Calamity Kim," William answered.

"And I can see why. Did ya'll see that kick? It was amazin'!" Miss Alicia said as William picked up the communicator.

"This here's a rather impressive device, Miss Kimmie," he said. "I take it you're not from around here, are ya?"

"Well, not exactly." She re-clasped her communicator. "I think we better talk." They went back into the juice saloon where she told them everything.

"And that's the whole story," she finished.

"Power Rangers and monsters, huh?" William queried. Rocko, Trinity, William, Miss Alicia, Zachariah, Abraham, and Jackson all gave her strange looks.

"Miss Kimmie, you wouldn't be trying to hornswaggle us, now would ya?" Jackson queried.

"Excuse me?"

"Hornswaggle!" Just then, a man burst into the saloon.

"Everybody! Come quick!" _Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that_, Kimberly thought to herself. They all got up and rushed outside where Kimberly was horrified to see Zedd's Putties.

"Oh no. Not here." _Great. Just what we __**didn**__'__**t**__ need_, she thought to herself. Then, _Zedd's Putties on horses? Rita must've put some personality into them_. She watched as people screamed and tried to get away from the clay creatures. Some managed to get away, and others didn't, resulting in loss of clothing, leaving them in nothing but their undergarments. Kimberly shook her head in disgust. William looked through an eye glass.

"Well, I'll be. It **is** true," he breathed. Jackson's eyes darkened. He couldn't let these creatures get away with this. He ran into the streets and began fighting them, using basic karate skills.

"Aim for the 'Z'!" Kimberly told him and then also ran into the fray. Meanwhile, back in the present, the Rangers groaned as the effects of the spores ran through their bodies. _Gotta-fight it_, the Green Ranger thought. _Come on, get up_, the Red Ranger coached himself. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to stand. The others followed his example. Goldar laughed and moved his hand across his sword.

"NOOOO!" The Green Ranger flipped through the air, intending to stop the griffin, but was too late. He and Needle Nose disappeared right before the Ranger landed.

"Aw, man. Not good," he worried. Scorpina laughed and she and the Putties disappeared as well.

"Come on, we gotta catch 'em," the Green Ranger said and they headed for the youth center. Goldar and Needle Nose strode into the entrance of the youth center and headed into the portal. Seconds later, the Rangers and their friends appeared.

"Oh, man!" the Red Ranger exclaimed.

"We're too late!" the Purple Ranger cried at the same time.

"KIM! KIM!" the Green Ranger shouted, heading for where the portal was.

"Bro, bro, stop. We gotta get to the Command Center," the Red Ranger stated, holding him back. They teleported, leaving the others to walk back in and gather at a table.

"What do you suppose the time hole was for?" Angela wondered.

"I don't know," Richie answered. They all stared at each other. On the moon, Zedd was ecstatic.

"This is great! Goldar and Needle Nose will destroy all of Angel Grove and then the Rangers will be no more and the world will be ours!" The two evil monarchs laughed with wicked delight. _Oh, yes! And then I can finally destroy Zedd and proclaim myself as Queen of the universe!_ Rita thought excitedly. In the Command Center, the Rangers paced around worriedly.

"I can't believe we blew it," Tommy sighed angrily.

"Kim's trapped in the past and there's nothing we can do about it," Zack added dejectedly.

"Rangers, we can't give up. We **have** to find another way. She's counting on us," Jason reminded them.

"Jason is correct. Do not give up hope," Zordon told them.

"Besides, if Goldar and the cactus monster had already won, we'd be history," Aisha stated.

"Aisha is correct. Besides, our world won't change until Kimberly actually battles the monster in her time," Alpha told them.

"I just wish there was some way we could help her," Tommy sighed. Meanwhile, in 1880, the others had joined Kimberly and Jackson in the fight. Abraham kicked a Putty in the chest and it broke apart. _Say now, that's mighty neat_, he thought to himself. Then, he rushed to give Miss Alicia a hand against the two Putties that she was trying to fend off. Suddenly, Kimberly heard a familiar laugh.

"Goldar!" she gasped, turning around. She elbowed an attacking Putty and did a back flip.

"Ya'll better take cover because there's a new top gun in town…Empress Rita!" the griffin announced.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
